


Scent of a Woman

by soul1essharpy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul1essharpy/pseuds/soul1essharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice jumps to the wrong conclusion and underestimates his importance to Chibs.</p><p>*Minimal plot with a heavy dose of porn*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heather and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sons fanfic, so please be gentle with me! Also, I know that it annoys a lot of people if you 'write' Chibbie's accent, but it is the only way for me to get it down the way it sounds in my head, so ... PISS OFF! *gives finger* ;D 
> 
> (sorry, sorry, just kidding ... but no, really I'm not.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own our beloved Men of Mayhem, I only borrow them from time to time to fulfill my kinky brain's many, many fantasies. I write for the joy of it and the love for the characters. Kurt Sutter is a genius and my only wish is to explore other possible story lines for the Sons of Anarchy that might not be considered “acceptable” for regular t.v. audiences. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice jumps to the wrong conclusion.

 

 

 

∞----Juice and Chibs----∞

_Heather and strawberries_.

The deceptively soft scent hits him with all the startling force of a freezing ocean wave, shocking the air from his lungs and dousing the flame of his arousal like water on a campfire.

He knows that scent.

_Fiona_ _._

He immediately turns away from Chibs neck, exhaling as sharply as if he had suffered a punch to the gut - which essentially it is. He had heard the other's whispers that Fi was seen in town, but when he'd asked Chibbie yesterday if he'd seen her, he had seemed surprised and told Juice that he hadn't. His body tenses briefly with the realisation that his lover had probably lied to him, it makes him wonder at the reason. He's assaulted by that scent _again_ on the pillow under his head - then he just  _knows_ and it guts him. He feels his eyes prickling, more than ready now to shed full-on tears, but he quickly shakes it off and pulls a mask of indifference in place.

If Chibs wasn't so attuned to every inch of the lad's body, knowing it almost better than his own in fact - he might have mistaken the sharp exhale and nearly imperceptible tensing of Juice's body for signs of arousal. As he slowly kisses and bites his way down the tanned column of his young lover's neck, the gnawing feeling growing in his gut tells him he can't ignore it, no matter how much his aching cock wants him to.

“Wha'sa matter, Juicy?” he whispers hotly against the skin beneath his lips, keeping up his assault on the lad's exposed neck. Juice just barely shrugs his tense shoulders in response, refusing to make eye contact.

“Come on, love, tell me.” The throaty desirous tone is matched with a dirty roll of his hips against the man beneath him and he realises - for the first time since he and Juice started whatever this is - that the lad isn't even remotely hard.  

**_That_**  definitely marks trouble because his boy is always at least half-hard whenever Chibs is around and his obvious lack of arousal right now makes the Scot's stomach drop uncomfortably. He has a twinge in his gut and the sense of unease floods through him like ice water in his veins when his boy neither answers him nor will even look at him, laying still and silent as a corpse beneath him instead. 

“Donnae know how ta fix it less ya tell me wha's wrong, ya numpty.” His attempt at levity and fondly amused chuckle die as Juice quickly pushes away from him, snatching his shirt from the floor and tugging it over his head as he sits on the edge of the bed to yank his boots on.

Chibs thinks back over the last few minutes for what he may have said or done as he stares at the lad's back, completely drawing a blank as to how he may have triggered the sudden change of Juice's mood.

Juice snorts derisively and shakes his head, mumbling to himself “ _Why'd I even think I stood a chance … fuckin' idiot._ ” under his breath as he gets to his feet and makes a break for the bedroom door.

Chibs is behind him in two strides and without thinking of anything other than keeping him from leaving, his hand clamps around Juice's bicep and hauls him backwards in a firm grip in an effort to stall his exit. Unfortunately, just months out of Stockton and after near-fatal shivving, Juice reacts on pure fight-or-flight instinct, spinning around and landing a hard right to an unsuspecting Chibs' jaw.

“Get the fuck off me, motherfucker!” his voice is full of panic as he frees his other arm from Chibs' grasp and presses himself against the wall.

“Christ! You gone fuckin' daft, laddie?” He knows his voice is just a shade below furious as he rubs his aching jaw. Juice may be the smallest of the Sons, but the boy knows how to pack a punch that rivals one of Opie's.

“Shit, Chibbie- I didn't mean- _”_  the remorse on his face shows briefly as he takes a half-step forward before he changes his mind and turns his back on Chibs and rubs the back of his neck roughly. “M'sorry- … just don't ... grab me like that, alright?”

“ _Shite._ _.”_ Chibs curses under his breath. As the pain in his jaw flares, it's immediately and painfully obvious what a stupid move he'd just made, knowing that Juice's reaction is no one's fault but his own. He knew better, was always careful not to startle the lad, but he panicked at the thought of Juice leaving and was so set on keeping the lad from going he just –  _forgot._

_'_ _Fuck, I_ ** _hit_** _Chibbie_ _..._ _I can't believe I hit him ... fuckin' losing my shit.'_  It had been months since Stockton, but Juice still has problems when someone manages to sneak up on him from behind. He can feel the adrenaline surging through his veins still, his breathing ragged and for just a moment he flashes back to the prison yard in Stockton and remembers the searing pain. He takes a deep breath to try to calm the need to hit something - or someone. He rolls his shoulders to ease some of the tension there, flexing his back to stretch out the phantom aches of the wounds.

Chibs watches the lad's movements with rapt attention, entranced as always by the play of taut muscles as they move beneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He reaches out for the lad, his fingertips lightly tracing over the fabric where he knows the scars to be.

The fact that the shiv just barely missed anything vital every single time was nothing short of a miracle in Chibs' opinion. The first stab, just below his shoulder blade, glanced off of a rib and narrowly missed puncturing his lung. The second just barely nicked his right kidney. Finally the third was again a miraculous near miss of mere millimetres, his spine so close to being severed and ensuring Juice never walked or rode again.

He has a severe love/hate relationship with those scars. When they lay tangled together, sweaty and panting atop twisted sheets, Juice's head pillowed on his chest while Chibs' fingertips trail them over his naked back, they're a reminder that Juice is alive and strong and here. Now though, they are blissfully hidden from view by Juice's shirt and Chibs is glad. The sight of them at times like this is only a painful reminder of how close he came to losing Juice - and how he failed the boy, wasn't there to protect him.

∞--J/C--∞

Even though he knows in his head that Zobelle is ultimately to blame for setting all the events in motion, he feels as responsible for Juicy's injuries as if he had inflicted them himself. If he had been smart enough to realise there was a bomb after that first unsuccessful key turn, that might have changed everything. Or if maybe he had been just  _that_  much quicker in getting himself free from the blast zone – things would be different. Sadly, life is full of ' _what ifs_ ' and hindsight is  _always_  20/20.

He'd still been under watch by the feds in hospital recovering from the car bomb blast while all that shit with Zobelle had gone down. In his mind, had he not been, then the others wouldn't have gone to Morado, weapons loaded and looking for blood that night and ending up getting nicked instead. He knows how flawed that particular string of logic is, but when it comes to Juice, he can't always think clearly. Sometimes just looking at the lad puts him at sixes and sevens.

He traces over the scar by Juice's spine a bit longer than he did the other, gritting his teeth with residual anger. Anger at the thought of his Juicy - yes,  _HIS_  Juicy - having his unwavering loyalty to Clay used against him, at how his willingness to do anything to protect the club and his brothers was abused. Wielding the gavel tends to twist up even the saintliest of men, they get drunk on the power. Clay was a textbook example of that. And he is certainly as far from a saint as a bloke can get, the man mostly 'leads by greed', he thinks he remembers Piney saying once. Smart one, that man.

He lost a fair amount of respect for Clay after finding out the exact why and how his boy ended up with a shiv in his back thrice for his troubles. How he had been told he'd be 'protecting' his brothers by letting them essentially pimp him out. He was furious and ready to reign down hellfire on Clay - who'd promised Juice the club'd have his back, that he'd be safe, then strong-arming the lad into 'taking one for the team'.

Once again Juice talked him down as only he can seem to do, always Chibs' calming force, his ever-present voice of reason, his little Puerto Rican Jiminy Cricket. Any reaction would only call unneeded attention to them, he'd cautioned - to there being something more between them than just the love for a fellow brother. And while they figured some of the others knew or at least suspected what was going on, there was no need to prove it to be fact.

∞--J/C--∞

Chibs' right arm gently slides up Juice's side to curl up under his arm, his palm stopping over Juice's surging heart while his left arm winds tightly around his waist, snugging them together chest to back. He presses a gentle kiss to the side of the lad's neck and stills his lips there, his breath flowing warm and wet over Juice's skin.

“How's 'bout ya tell me wha's got yer knickers in a knot, eh, love?”

The confusion and genuine concern in Chibbie's voice spreads warmth flooding through him. That last word though, 'love' trips him up every time. And lets himself entertain the thought that, maybe, just maybe Chibs does ... _love_  me, that is. He knows he's just setting himself up for emotional devastation by letting himself imagine even for a second anyone would ever have feelings like that for him. It's beyond heart-breaking and it chokes him up, his breath hitching, knowing he is only deluding himself into believing that Chibbie feels anything remotely like that for him.

After all, what chance does he stand when the man is obviously still in love with Fiona?

Hell, the IRA, a goddamn ocean and that fucking crazy-ass prick O'Phelan can't even keep them apart apparently. No, he reminds himself, he is only there to scratch an occasional and temporary itch for the Scot - one step up from a crow-eater, no more no less - even if he desperately wishes it were otherwise. Who in their right mind would ever choose _him_  anyway? 

Chibs hears the catch in his boy's breath and he feels that already tight knot of dread in his stomach tighten further. For a second he actually wonders if he might not be able to hold down this morning's fry-up. His arms tighten around Juice, determined to comfort him, whether he accepts it or not. Hopefully, he'll find out what the fuck is wrong with the lad, maybe set his mind at ease about whatever the fuck is troubling him this much. A little selfishly - bastard that he is - he's hoping get back to the more pleasurable part of this day before it all suddenly went to shit.

“Just lemme go, Chibbie.” it is barely a whisper and his tone sounds so wrong to the Scot's ears, all flat and emotionless.

"No' til ye tell me why yer actin like this, I won't."

"Let. Me. Go.  _NOW."_ he spits out angrily.

“Christ, yer scarin' me, love. S'wrong?”

“Nothing, just let go..” he lies, trying to pry himself out of the other man's arms

“Bollocks.”

“Doesn't matter, lemme go.”

“I'm no' goin' ta ask ye again, boy. Wha' happened? Cos' ye was gantin fer it a minute ago n' now ye cannae get away from me fast enough. So, I'll ask ye again... What. The. Fuck. Happened?”

The silence following his question stretches on for what seems like an eternity and he is about to lose what's left of his calm and shake the boy, if only to get  _some_  kind of a reaction when Juice finally answers him.

“Heather and strawberries … it's on the pillows.”

The words are barely audible, but Chibs hears them as loudly as a booming thunderhead and the way Juice says them, absolutely emotionless, his voice cold and resigned - it scares the shit out of him more than he'd like to admit. No other words are needed, he knows what Juice must be thinking and the guilt of not telling Juice before now that he loves him and only him is overwhelming. Though he realises now is  _definitely_  not the time for revealing that fact. He knows Juice will only think he is somehow forcing the other man into making the declaration and will never believe that he truly means it, but he knows he has to try and explain why Fi's perfume is all over his bed.

_“_ _Juicy-”_

“Don't. It's alright. You don't owe me an explanation or anything, I get it. It's over.” He says in the same cold, detached voice that chills Chibs to his core as he pries the stunned Scot's unresisting arms from around him, taking a step toward the door and pausing with his hand resting on the knob, “I'll get whatever stuff you have at my place together tonight and I'll bring it to you when I come back to get mine tomorrow.”

It takes him a second to realise what Juice is saying and the guilt turns to anger so fast he's surprised it didn't cause whiplash. As soon as Juice starts to pull the door open, Chibs slams his open palm onto the wood loudly, slamming it shut with such force it rattled in the frame. He is so fucking angry, both at himself for letting the lad feel so insecure about his place in Chibs' life and also at Juice because he obviously thinks so little of himself. It's like the lad doesn't think he's worth it, that Chibs would never choose him over Fi - to the point he won't even try to fight for it. He's just willing to give it up like it means nothing ... and Chibs is suddenly afraid that, maybe to Juice, it  _doesn't_  mean anything.

The anger flowing through him is quickly quelled by the fear that maybe that's all this is to Juice - just a fling, a way to get his rocks off, to scratch an itch, a way to kill time til something better comes along or worse yet - like he's some goddamn sweetbutt or crow-eater, there for a fuck and then out in the morning. And with the way he feels gutted thinking that Juice may not share his feelings, he tries to block it out, feel anything but the hurt and so the anger comes surging back.

“Where'n the fuck ya thin' yer goin'? It's over?! Jus' like tha'?! You cannae spit tha' bollocks at me n' then jist walk outta here, laddie. Yer thin'in I got'na right ta defend m'self when I'm accused'a shite I dinnae even do?”

Juice inwardly curses and feels his resolve falter as he hangs his head forward, but doesn't turn around. ' _fuuuck me, man_ _._ ' 

He can't turn around - not _now,_ not with the instant raging hard-on he's sporting from Chibbie's anger-thickened brogue having worked it's magic, as usual. That thickness his accent gets from too much anger or too much drink - it's like instant viagra for Juice. He closes his eyes and curses his body's involuntary reaction to the Scot's accent. He can feel the war raging inside him between the flagging resolve to end whatever this is between them with some dignity intact and the urgent and overpowering need to take Chibbie and fuck the living shit out of him over the nearest surface , to mark him and stake his claim on the Scot and say ' _Fuck you, Fiona, he's_ ** _mine_** **'.**

Possession wins the war and he whirls around, grabbing Chibs by the thin scarf wrapped around his neck and reverses their positions, slamming him into the door. While brutally crushing his lips against the other man's, his hand begins tightening the scarf around his lover's throat til he hears Chibbie's breath hitch. He grins at him smugly and slides his tongue between Chibs' eager lips. He feels more than hears Chibs' filthy groan of pleasure as it resonates through every place their bodies touch. That delicious sound, coupled with a dirty roll of the Scot's hips upwards, draws a mournful, needy whine - that in any other instance he'd be embarrassed as hell by - from his own throat.

**“** **Mine.”** He growls possessively. 

The scarf tightens a little more and Chibs' breath hitches loudly, nearly stops altogether. His cock has taken a definite interest to the possessive tone of the word as it is growled out against lips before the lad plunders his mouth once again. Rough and dirty, all saliva and clashing teeth Juice keeps on until they both break apart gasping for much-needed oxygen.

“Aye love … s'right … s'all yours.”

**“** **Shut. Up.** **”**  Juice grits out as he pins Chibs' hands above his head with the hand still clutching the scarf ends, pulling it taut. He gasps then moans as Juice's teeth sink into Chibs' bottom lip roughly while his other hand hastily unbuckles the Scot's belt. “Just **shut** up.”

He makes fast work of the button and zip, quickly spinning and slamming the man face-first against the door, twisting the scarf-ends round Chibs wrists in the process. One hand pinning his wrists to the door, his torso holding the Scot in place while the other begins yanking the material just below the swell of his pale Scottish arse. He slaps the flesh and gets a deep moan in response. He's hard as hell, so hard it hurts and he wants it so bad. He swiftly unfastens and lowers his own jeans just enough for his aching cock to spring free from it's confines.

“Gonna show you who you  _really_  belong to.” Juice hisses in his ear. He spits in his hand and strokes over his rock hard cock then he rubs it against the cleft of Chibs' arse which brings a filthy little moan from somewhere deep and hidden within the Scot. 

' _Och aye, do it_ _._ ' Chibs thumps his forehead into the door as Juice's breath ghosts warm and wet across the back of his neck and he releases a guttural groan, his throat goes dry and he swallows thickly. His cock is fucking harder than he can ever remember it being and this controlling, alpha-male side of Juicy is just too fucking hot to  _not_  indulge the lad. Doesn't even hesitate, although this was the first time Juice has shown any interest in being the one in charge, to have his cock buried inside Chibs, instead of the other way around.

“Ye gonnae keep talkin' shite, or r'ya gonnae shut yer gob n'get to it?” he snarks, knowing he is only winding the lad up and he could end up  _very_  sore if he pushes Juice too far, but he is more than willing to do anything to reassure the lad of who he belonged to as well - plus, he is rock hard and aching for Juicy to take him.

He has seen the way that boy can move those hips of his and he can't wait to feel those hips driving Juicy's beautiful cock in and out of him. He lets out a shuddering sigh of pleasure at the thought. He has been waiting for Juicy to get round to initiating it, could see the want in the lad's eyes. Juice is so conditioned to putting his needs or wants behind those of the people closest to him, like his needs and wants didn't matter as much as theirs - that Chibs had begun to think that he never would.

A sharp tug to his hair brings him back to the present as Juice's voice sounds in his ear, rough and thick with want. “I  **said**  shut up, Chibbie! Got a better use for that mouth anyway. Now suck em.” Juice slips two fingers into Chibs' mouth, the older man moaning around the digits with the anticipation of what was to come. Juice pulls his now slick fingers free, begins slowly tracing teasing circles around the Scot's twitching hole before suddenly thrusting them into Chibs'.

Chibs moans and begins rocking back on the digits as he's quickly opened up. Suddenly the fingers are gone and Juice's cock is wet and steadily leaking in their place as he thrusts between the cleft of Chibbie's arse cheeks. He groans near the older man's ear in a low whisper “ _Gonna make him feel_ ** _me_** _for days … so he'll_ ** _know_** _… show him that I can give him what she_ ** _can't_** ** _._** **”**

Chibs realises how far gone the lad is just then, because he clearly has no idea he is talking out loud, laying all his insecurities bare for his lover to hear. He can dwell on his guilt for letting Juicy feel that way later, but now he needs to relax himself as much as possible because he figures with the state Juicy is in, he isn't of a mind to worry about making this an easy ride - and Chibs realises that he is more than okay with that fact.

“S'that right, love? Yer gonnae give it t'me, are ya?” he goads the boy. Next thing he knows, the head of Juice's cock is circling his hole all wet with pre-cum, spreading it around and he feels a thick bead of it slowly rolling down toward his full sac. He grins to himself as he relaxes his body and thrusts his hips backward, impaling himself on Juice in one push, moaning loudly in combined pleasure/pain as Juice bites down on his leather-covered shoulder. He tries to move again, but Juice is quicker.

“Goddammit. Stop fuckin' moving!” He clings to Chibs' hips tightly, stilling them against his own until he has a second to adjust to the blazing heat and the mind-numbing squeeze.

Chibs lets himself be held still and **thank** _ **fuck**_  that the boy needed a minute because he had forgotten just how long it has actually been since he'd had a prick up his arse. He'd forgotten in his lust-filled haze just how big his Juicy is, as well and he bites his lower lip to stifle the sounds of pain as the burning stretch eases to a dull ache. Three strokes in and all pain was forgotten as Juicy slams directly into his prostate relentlessly and stars explode behind his eyes bright as fireworks.  _Jesus, is the lad trying to fuck him to death? But never a better way to go, he thinks._

“Fuckin hot … so  _hot. So fuckin'...tight...holy fuck.”_  Juice is bathed in searing heat with every stroke, Chibs' body a glove-tight sheath around his throbbing cock. He thrusts in again and again, moaning loudly at the feel of Chibs around him. He's covered in sweat already, it's a warm summer day and the house is an oven at the best of times. And fucking with all his clothes on? Definitely not one of his better ideas, not that he was really thinking clearly at the moment. But, fucking Chibs?  **Best. Idea. EVER.**

“Aye, love … Right there …  _Jesus Christ,_  Juicy.” Chibs should be ashamed of the way he is begging right now, but damn if his Juicy-boy doesn't know how to work his beautiful cock! Again and again the head of Juice's cock grazes over that _fucking_  spot, like there's some sort of magnetic pull, like he just  ** _can't_**  miss it no matter how he rolls or twists his hips. Mother of Christ, if it didn't feel so goddamn good right now, he might even be a wee bit ashamed of just how quickly Juicy's gotten him unraveled.

Juice is so close now, his balls drawing up tight against his body, his thighs quaking and threatening to give out any minute. His hips slap out a harsh rhythm against Chibs' arse as he fucks him hard, the pace keeping them both on edge, almost there, but at the same time a million miles off and it's maddening. He's tiring and sweating like a whore in church, but goddamn, if this is the one and only time he's with Chibs like this, he's definitely gonna make it a fuck neither of them ever forgets. He presses his forehead to the cool leather between Chibbie's shoulder blades as he revels in every pant of breath and obscene moan he draws out of the Scot.

Chibs arches back and meets him stroke for stroke, driving Juice deeper and deeper, using the door for leverage. He knows he will be feeling Juicy for days with the way the lad is riding him and he wouldn't have it any other way. He mentally kicks himself for waiting on Juice to initiate this, if he knew it'd be this goddamn good, he'd have been begging for it from the jump. He can hear the sounds he's making, begging, greedy noises like a filthy whore. He grins madly, cos dammit, he realises he is a whore – a whore for Juicy-Boy's cock, because he knows he will do anything the lad wants to feel like this again.

“So fucking  _close_  … G'nna cum ... so hard...” Juice's hips stutter and slow, he can feel himself reaching the edge much sooner than he wanted to, but Chibbie just feels too damn good around him.

“Mary, mother O'Christ, boy! Don't you ... DARE ... stop …  _fuckin'_  ... me!” He's almost there, his vision blurring at the edges, his balls drawing up tight and he realises Juicy hasn't even  _touched_  his fuckin' cock. Three more hard strokes from his boy is all it takes and he's coming harder than he ever has before, his spunk painting streak after streak on the door in front of him. He screams Juice's name before his lungs seize and he can't breathe while his body blazes white-hot, then the world goes dark as he slumps against the door.

“Oh fuck, babe. _**Fuck.”**_ Juice feels Chibs' channel constricting around him, hears his name cried out in a gravel-thick shout and then he's gone.

Juice closes his eyes, draws in a ragged breath, digs his fingers almost painfully into the skin and pulls out slowly before slamming back in to the root one more time as he follows Chibs over the edge, shooting burst after hot burst inside the man, knowing full well that, come tomorrow, the Scot will be sporting the same tell-tale bruises and crescent-shaped marks he'd often admired on his own hips.

That knowledge has him grinning wickedly, filled to bursting with the satisfaction of knowing anyone who sees those marks will know how they got there and a few might even guess as to who put them there. He knows he should have been more careful. They have to keep their relationship under wraps, hide it, but he was too angry, too fired up by jealousy to care. But above all, he knows that when  **she**  sees them,  _ _ **she'll**__  know as well and he doesn't even try to keep the smug grin from forming.

The End ?~ Several readers on livejournal decided 'no', so ... To be continued.


	2. "Does wonders for my ego, though."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs tries desperately to get through to Juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Psst!* If you cross your eyes and squint while jumping up and down on one foot, you may just find some plot amid the copious amount of porny goodness - maybe. ;O

∞----Juice and Chibs----∞

Chibs slowly regains his senses, feels his own breath cast back at his face as he pants against the wood of the door, can feel the leather of his cut warming with every ragged exhale against it from Juice and the lad's fingers are still clutching his hips in a death grip. His body is slumped in a boneless heap against the bedroom door and the weight of Juice's body is the only thing holding him upright. That, and the fact that he's still impaled on Juice's huge cock – which, amazingly, is still rock hard and twitching as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Got me confused wit' a hydrant, did ye, Juicy-boy?” he chuckles.

“Wh-wha?” he stutters through another ragged breath, the confusion evident in his voice and Chibs knows even though he can't see the lad's face that it is all scrunched up in that cute - he groans at the thought - way it does whenever Juice is confused.

“I ask'd if ye got me confused wit' a hydrant. Figgered ye did, wha' wit' the way ye's markin' yer territ'ry n'all …” Chibs chuckles and in doing so, squeezes himself tighter around Juice's pulsing cock, drawing a low throaty moan from the vicinity of what sounded like the lad's toes.

Juice finally catches on to what he meant and huffs a laugh. _“_ _Asshole._ _”_  

“Aye, I got one. An from tha feel'a ye, ye ain't nearly done wit' it yet, are ye Juicy-boy?” As he bares down on Juice again on purpose this time, the other man growls and his fingers bite into Chibs skin, the pain quickly ebbing to pleasure and his own cock is showing signs of renewed interest.

“ _Fuck!"_ Juice bites the back of Chibs' neck hard, his teeth sink into the skin deep enough to leave a mark then he growls at him, "Knock it off, Chibbie!”

“How'sbout ye just pull it out instead n' we go o'er on tha bed fer round two, aye?”

At the mention of the bed, he remembers the reason he had just fucked Chibs six ways to Sunday against the door and Juice's previously unrelenting erection immediately flags, a fact that doesn't escape Chibs' notice – mostly because he suddenly doesn't feel like he's being split half any more. 

He had wanted to take him back to the bed to show the lad what he hasn't been able to say with words, but now he had no choice he was going to have to be honest with the lad,  _tell_  him how he really feels about him - he wishes he had a drink about now. He knows they need to hash this shite out quick before he loses the lad over something that didn't even happen. The little drama princess has a tendency to turn paper cuts into amputated limbs in his mind if left to think on something too long.

Juice's heart sinks to his stomach as Chibbie mentions the bed and thoughts of the Scot and Fiona sharing it last night set his teeth on edge. He withdraws from Chibs roughly as soon as he starts losing his hard-on and feels a grim satisfaction at the loud hiss of pain he hears from the man.

 _'Serves you right, fucker.'_  he thinks to himself as he tucks his softened cock back into his jeans, surrupticiously watching his lover - no, not his lover, not anymore -  **Chibs**  out of the corner of his eye as he does the same.

“Juice. Hey Juicy, listen to me.” Chibs has to walk around the boy to get his attention, his eyes are firmly locked on the bed. His face a blank mask, but his eyes burn with hatred like he wants to rip the thing to oblivion and set it ablaze. “Juicy, yer right, Fi  _was_  here last night an'-”

Juice's face contorts in a pained grimace as he holds up his hands and quickly backs away from Chibs as if burned. “I don't wanna hear the dirty details, man. I get it. It's over.”

Chibs' anger flares again at how easily Juice seems to be able to dismiss whatever this is between them. “Jus' like that? Yer done wit' me? Wha' tha fuck was'at then?" he shouted, gesturing towards the door. "Wanned ta git yer turn in? Or was it one last time for ol' times sake?”

“No, it wasn't- I just- FUCK! What the hell do you expect me to do, Chibbie? _Share_ you? You wantin' a _threesome_ or something? Is that what you're thinkin'? Cause lemme tell ya, that ain't never gonna fucking happen, man.” he hisses, his disgust at the thought showing clearly on his face.

“Donnae go puttin' words in ma mouth, Juicy-boy. I ne'er said tha's wha' I wanned now did I, lad?” He bites back the anger and huffs an exasperated sigh. He opens his mouth to continue, but Juice beats him to it.

“What the fuck do you want from me then, Chibbie?” He hears his voice waver, feels his eyes prickling with tears again and hates himself for the display of weakness – so much for keeping his dignity.

“ _Juicy_  ...” Chibs voice is soft, almost pleading and if it sounds like he is begging, he doesn't care. “She's here, when I got home last night,” Juice opens his mouth as if to say something, but Chibs holds up a stalling hand and continues speaking, “And before ye ask, I dinnae know she was in Charming when ye asked me. It's not ma fault, I dinnae-”

Juice can't contain himself anymore, he doesn't need to hear this, hell, doesn't  **want**  to hear this. He huffs a digusted laugh, “Is that supposed to make me feel better? You didn't  _know_ she was here when I asked you, so you didn't technically lie to me? But I'm supposed to just, what, be okay with the fact that you fucked her _after_? What kind of twisted shit is that?”

Juice knows he is reaching the end of his control over his emotions, he can hear the beginnings of tears in his voice as he yells at Chibs. He chokes back a sob as a tear breaks free and rolls down his cheek as he whispers, “Don't ask me to do that.  _I can't,_   _bab-_ -”

He looks away and swipes away the tear roughly with the back of his hand, the muscles in his jaw tight and trembling, knowing if he doesn't leave right now he's gonna start full-on crying in front of Chibs and that's the last thing he wants to do.

Chibs closes the distance between them and grabs Juice by the biceps. “ _Ju_ -” his voice falters and he swallows painfully around the lump in his throat, knowing he has to set the lad straight once and for all about last night or he will lose him – and he's not willing to think about how he'd survive that. Truth is, he's not sure he would - not without crawling inside a bottle for a good long while.

“Juicy,  _please_  look at me, luv.  _Please,_  I need ta know yer hearin' me. She was waitin' in ma bed fer me, naked as tha day she's born. Tha's why ye smelled her perfume. I tol 'er ta get 'er shite an get out, no' her place an'a more - in ma bed.”

 He gently cups Juice's face in his hands, his thumbs stroking his lover's cheeks and tilts his face up so he can look him in the eyes. His own eyes lose the battle to hold in tears when the lad finally looks up and he sees the utter devastation on Juice's face.

“ _Oh, luv_  … are ye listenin'? I sen' her away fore an'a thin happened. Juicy, I did, I swear ta ye. Cos' I know why she's here, wha' she's tryin'a do an why … an it's no' gonnae work, luv, won' let it. Won' let er come tween us, sweetheart. S'all cos'a what she saw in Belfast – or more wha' she dinnae see in ma eyes an'a more when I look at 'er.”

“I don' love her an'a more, Juicy, an she knows it. Tha's why she came here like she did, got 'erself all cosied up in ma bed. Thought a lil' twist in'a sheets'd be enough ta turn it round fer 'er, get me on'er hook again. I told her 'm done … been done, tha' I love ye.” 

Chibs cringes when he sees that Juicy has withdrawn so far inside himself, his eyes have that dead, faraway look. He has no idea at what point in his explanation Juice drifted out, but it is obvious lad missed all the important parts. “Did ye hear me, luv? Said  _I love you_ , Juicy-boy … I do. Have done a while now, jus no' man enough ta say it fore now.” 

Juice knows Chibs is still talking, but he loses focus and the Scot's voice ebbs away to a dull murmur before any of the words can really register. He is beyond confused, his thoughts all a jumbled-up mess and tangled in emotions that he'd rather not feel. None of them are new, though, he's old friends with them all.

Rejection, betrayal, anger, disappointment, self-loathing all swell within him, threaten to consume him and leave him feeling utterly helpless as his world crumbles around him. Sadly for him, that's just a case of 'same shit, different day'. But it's worse this time because it's  _Chibs_. Chibs has been his steadying support since the first day he rode in to Teller-Morrow, long before anything ever happened between them.  _If Chibbie doesn't want him …_

Juice is so far detached from himself that he hears the first sobs wrack his own body more than he feels them, the sound muted as if from somewhere far off. He has shut down so completely, he never notices Chibbie's arms around him, trying to offer comfort. Chibs' arms are warm and solid around him, but he can't accept the reality of them, or of his strong hands as they run calm and soothing over Juice's back. Chibs' warm breath ghosts across the shell of his ear, as the other man whispers something to him over and over.

Chibs hears a sharp strangled sound from deep inside Juice and clutches him tighter, guiding them carefully to the floor when his boy's legs finally give out. His concern for the lad grows as he continues to get no response from Juice apart from the wracking sobs, his gaze still blank and unfocused.

Slowly, Chibs' repeated words break through the wall Juice has erected around himself, chipping away syllable by syllable. He's saying …  _'Oh shit, I must've finally lost it_ _…_ _it sounds like he's saying_ _..._ _he_ ** _loves_** _me.'_

The Scot shakes Juicy roughly, his voice bordering on total panic now at his u responsiveness.

“Goddammit, fuckin talk ta me, Juicy!” He cups Juice's head firmly between his hands and presses their foreheads together, finally reduced to helpless begging. “ _Please_ luv, say somethin, an'athin, even if it's ta tell me wha'a right bloody bastard ye think I am.”

He stares into Juice's vacant eyes and can't hide the anguish in his voice, he's beyond caring now about showing Juice just how weak the lad makes him. “ _Juicy-_ ” his voice cracks as the tears spill down his cheeks, “yer scarin the shite outta me, luv.  _Please,_  talk to me sweetheart.”

Juice feels oddly disconnected, like his mind and his body are just  _this_  much out of sync with one another. He sees and hears everything Chibs is saying and doing but it's as if it's on a time delay, or like he's dreaming, everything all blurred and muzzy at the edges. He hears Chibs telling him that he loves him –  _only_  him, in fact – and now he knows that he's  _ **gotta**_  be dreaming, because if he's learned anything in his life it's that no one ever says those words to him because they mean it. Years have proved if something sounds too good to be true, then it is.

“I said I love ye, did ye hear me lad?” He crushes his lips against his boy's, kissing him like he never had before, pouring every emotion into that one kiss in hopes that it would bring Juicy round again. He tilts Juice's face to a better angle, their mouths slotting together like pieces of a puzzle as the ferocity of the kiss subsides into something softer, but retaining all the passion from the start of it.

Juice isn't responding at first, but gradually the haze begins to fade and Chibs' words and the sincerity in which he says them begin to truly sink in.  _'He said he loves me. He and Fi didn't- he sent her away because he- because he loves_ ** _me_** _.'_ , Chibs passion is warming him bit by bit, bringing him up from the depths of the cold despair he had sunk into as the warmth floods into him through their fused lips.

His mind is racing to catch up with reality. _'Jesus. All of this- the hurt and anger at Chibs ... what I almost threw away ... when he didn't even-..._ ** _Christ_** _ _ **,**__ _I'm a fuckin' asshole.'_

Hysterical laughter slowly ripples through him when he finally gets it. Chibs pulls away from the kiss, startled by the abrupt change in the lad's behaviour and his concern turns to relief as he sees the light come back in Juicy's eyes and a bright, genuine smile on his face through his tears. Juice sees the concern on Chibs' face and his laughter ceases almost as quickly as it began. He stares at Chibs for what seems like an eternity before reaching a tentative hand out to stroke the side of his face, brushing away the wetness there and his brow furrows.

“I-” his voice cracks with emotion and he swallows thickly before trying again. “I'm  _so_  sorry, babe. I should have trusted you, should have  _known._  I just- I mean, you know, it was  _ _ **her**__ , Chibbie. If it was anyone else  _ **but**_  her-”

“You'd what? Be okay wit it?” He waited for Juice to answer, hoping he'd say no because truth is, for the last few months, it took all the control he had to not pry the throngs of draping crow-eaters off the lad by their hair. He hated the necessity for them, but in order to keep from rousing the others' suspicions about the obvious bond he and Juicy share, they are a necessary evil - simply a means to an end.

“Truth? No ... I wouldn't be." He laughs halfheartedly and runs a shaky hand over his face adding, "I fucking hate having to watch those cunts drape themselves all over you … see them kiss you” his jaw tightens “watch them follow you to the dorms, knowing that you're gonna ... gonna  _fuck_  them-” his nostrils flare in anger and he rolls his shoulders as if shaking off the image then quickly continues, “but I know we have to or too many people will start to question us. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. Honestly? Made me think about doing some pretty fucked-up shit to 'em, too.”

Chibs lets out a visible sigh of relief and chuckles. “Jesus, boy, I figgered tha' it was jus me wantin to do things to'm, thought I was losin' it, - thinkin'a doin things I's brought up never to do to a woman.” He presses their foreheads together again and kisses him softly. “What a pair the two of us make, eh luv?” he whispers against Juice's lips.

“Yeah, we do. Pair of what I don't know, but we…” He flashes a filthy grin as he climbs onto Chibbie's lap and their groins rub against one another, closing his eyes and moaning obscenely. _“_ _unh_  yeah, definitely fit together perfectly.” He licks a stripe up the Scot's neck to his earlobe and gently sucks it into his mouth while emphasising his statement with a seductive roll of his hips, both actions causing Chibs to inhale sharply and thrust up against him.

He panted roughly against Juice's shoulder, his voice throaty and seductive, “Aye luv, an tha way tha cock'o yers fit perfect in ma arse … felt bloody fantastic, lemme tell ye. Had me gone wit'out ye even  _touchin_  ma cock, dinnae ye boy?” the whispered words in his ear send a shock of pleasure down his spine as Chibs fingers clutch his hips, rubbing their denim-clad erections against each other roughly.

“Oh fuck, Chibbie … you felt  _so_  damn good. You were so tight around my cock and  _unh,_  so fuckin' hot. Christ … I could fuck you forever." He grabs Chibs' hand and presses it to his cock, rutting into it shamelessly. "Fuck … you feel how hard it makes me just thinking about it, babe?  _My cock in your ass ... fucking you?_ ” Juice whispers tauntingly in the Scot's ear, then arches his back moaning as Chibs squeezes him tighter, his face a picture of ecstasy.

“Ye cannae wait ta sink tha big fat cock'o yers in ma arse agin, can ye, boy? Tha wha yer gonnae do, lad? Gonnae fuck me agin, luv? ” Chibs is panting hard beside Juice's ear now, shamelessly rutting against Juice til his cock is steadily weeping and dampening the fabric of his jeans. He trails wet, greedy, open mouth kisses up and down the tanned neck as Juice wriggles in his lap.

Juice pulls the Scot's hair hard and revels in the guttural groan he draws from the man and licks a stripe up to his lover's ear to taunt him again. “I think  _ **you**_  want me to fuck you again, don't you, babe? Got a taste of my cock inside you and now you can't get enough? Is that it? You love having my cock inside you, don't you? Filling you up, fucking you til you see stars …” he pauses, panting breath after breath hotly in Chibs' ear then licks the shell of it before whispering,  **“** ** _cumming_** ... inside you?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , luv!” Chibs crushes his mouth to Juice's, his tongue frantically exploring the hidden depths. He breaks the kiss and pulls up Juice's t-shirt, latching his mouth around an exposed nipple while quickly pebbling the other between thumb and forefinger, his tongue teasing and teeth nipping the tender flesh. Juice's writhing quickly becomes too much and his hands clutch desperately at the smooth expanse of Juice's back, trying to pull him closer. Juice pulls his t-shirt the rest of the way off then grabs Chibs by the nape of his neck, pulling Chibs' head closer as he moves to the other nipple.

“Oh fuck, babe, feels so good.” Juice presses a kiss to the top of Chibbie's head, his hands sliding down broad shoulders to the Scot's cut and up under it, pushing it off the man. As Chibs kisses his way up his throat, Juice grabs the hem of the other man's shirt, pulling it up and off in one motion, the removal of the fabric briefly separating Chibs' hungry mouth from his skin. Unsteady hands reach for the thin scarf around the man's neck and are immediately stilled.

“Leave it.” the lust-laden command goes straight to Juice's cock and he feels it twitch as a bead of pre-cum rolls slowly down the underside of his shaft, quickly seeping into his boxer briefs and he moans in pleasure at the sensation.

A devilish grin of understanding spread across Juice's face. “Liked how amazing it felt when I tightened it around your throat before, huh? Made you cum harder and longer, didn't it, babe? Bet you want me to do it again.” Juice taunted the Scot, his hot breath ghosting over Chibs' ear and the man rewarded him with a desperate keen, his face flushing crimson. “You do, you kinky bastard.” he chuckles fondly, wide grin spread across his face.

 _“_ _Please.”_  Chibs was so far gone, his cock now painfully aching for release, he really had no idea anymore what he was even asking for, he just needed to cum so badly. It still amazes him how easily Juice can get him going, how he can get him so hard and ready to burst from just kissing and rutting against each other, make him desperate for it - something he'd never experienced before, even with Fi.

Juice leans back awkwardly to untie Chibs' boots, while the Scot leans forward so as not to lose contact with Juice's body. Luckily, Juice has no trouble reaching his own laces as well from his position and makes quick work of them. He pulls off both of their boots and socks in record time and pushes Chibs flat on his back on the floor. Grinning, he slowly slides his body along the Scot's, settling his hips down between Chibbie's thighs, pressing their cocks together as he surges forward and takes Chibs' mouth in a brutal kiss.

Chibs returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm, his hands roving wildly over Juice's body, never content to stay still for more than a second. He slides his hands down inside the back of Juicy's jeans, grabbing the lad's arse cheeks, his fingers flexing as he holds him still and thrusts his hips. His breath hitches as he feels the sudden pressure around his throat, his eyes following the line of scarf and stopping on Juice's fist which is wound tightly in the ends. Juice is staring into Chibs' eyes during the kiss and he watches while he twists the scarf ends around his hand, sees the eyes darken the second he feels the constriction. The lust in his eyes isn't the only sign of just how much Chibbie's getting off on having his oxygen restricted – the man is hard as a fucking rock beneath him.

Juice suddenly realises how little it will take to make Chibs cum just like this and the power of it thrills him. While he will love nothing more than to watch the man unravel like that for him one day soon, right now his cock is craving the kind of release that he now knows he will only achieve inside Chibs.

Chibs is lost so deep in the kiss and the decrease of oxygen, it takes a second longer than it should for him to realise that Juicy's gotten up and is tugging him to his feet by his scarf. It feels like nothing he's experienced before and while he does have his kinks, this had never been one he'd thought to try – until Juice, that is – now he wonders why the fuck they had never done it sooner.

“Take 'em off, babe.” Chibs just stares at him, blissed-out confusion all over his face. Juice chuckles, “Your pants, get 'em off...” and when he sees Chibs make no move to comply, he barks out just one word, “NOW.”

Chibs springs to action, hastily unfastening his pants and shoving them down, his cock springing up against his belly, finally free from the confines of his jeans. He quickly kicks them to the side and stares at Juice, one eyebrow raised in challenge, a filthy grin spreading across his face as he eyes Juice's pants. Juice tugs down hard on the scarf, dragging Chibs down to his knees, putting him at eye-level with Juice's straining erection. His breath stutters as he watches Chibs lick his lips in anticipation, just seconds before the Scot leans forward and mouths at Juice's cock through the damp fabric.

Chibs' hands work the belt, button and zip in rapid succession and before Juice has a chance to even feel the cool air on his exposed skin, Chibs takes him down to the root, moaning like a whore, greedily sucking every trace of pre-cum from his swollen cock. Juice winds his free hand through Chibs' hair, holding his head still as he thrusts his cock deep into the wet warmth. After a few strokes and a desperate keen from Chibs that threatened to be his undoing, Juice's knees buckle and he grips Chibs' shoulder with his free hand to steady himself. As he backs up a step, his cock falls from Chibbie's mouth with a filthy 'pop'. Chibs is then yanked to his feet by the scarf and Juice kisses him roughly, his tongue seeking his own taste in Chibs' mouth.

He pulls back from the kiss grinning and Chibs can't help but tease him, “Like tha taste a'yerself on ma tongue, Juicy-boy?”

With eyes locked on Chibs, he grazes his thumb over the slick head of the other man's cock, reveling in the way Chibbie's eyes shutter closed then open again as he brings it to his lips. His cock weeping as his lover's eyes widen when he slowly and seductively licks it off. “Mmm, I do, but you taste so much better, babe.”

Chibs closes the distance and slams their bodies together, attacking Juice's mouth, completely consumed with the overwhelming need to have Juice inside him again. “Ye gonna stop playin' round wit me an git to it, Juicy?”

He shoves Chibs backward on the bed. “What if I wanna hear you beg for it, huh?” he taunts, crawling up Chibs naked body, trailing kisses up his thighs, ghosting hot breaths over his twitching hole. “Come on,  _ **beg**_  me for my cock.”

“That what ye ... wanna hear Juicy?" He pants, his hips squirming as Juice teases his hole. "Hear me say that I want yer big, fat cock in me, want ye ta fuck me? Fine.  **Fuck. Me.**  ”

“ _Oh fuck_.” he sucks Chibbie's earlobe into his mouth and nips it. “Say it again, babe,  _please_ _.”_ His cock weeps shamelessly as his lover begs to be fucked.

Chibs hand searches blindly on the top of the nightstand - the last place he remembers seeing their lube - and once found, presses it into Juice's waiting hand. “Want ye ta fuck me …  _ _ **now,**__  Juicy. Fuck me hard, luv. I wanna come from jist yer cock." he pleads as he fists his own slick cock, staring dead into Juice's eyes, grin firmly on his face.

Juice wastes no more time, quickly slicking his cock, but can't stop himself from teasing Chibs by slowly circling a lube-slick finger around the man's twitching hole, pressing on it teasingly. “ _ _ **Juicy**__ _ **...**_ ” the warning tone of the word is not lost on Juice who quickly positions his aching cock. Chibs cants his hips as Juice breaches and begins a gentle slide in to the hilt. Even with the previous fuck, it's still a tight fit and it takes Chibs a moment to adjust – the lad is by no means lacking in length (or girth) – and pain gives way to immense pleasure almost immediately.

Juice is overwhelmed by emotion to see Chibs so open and unashamed to beg. “Love you, babe, so much-”

He cups Juice's face and nods. “Aye, lad, I know. Love you too, Juicy.” He kisses him softly and Juice melts into it, moaning softly then groaning when he nips the lad's lower lip as he pulls away. “Now  _fuck me_ _._ ”

Juice immediately does as he's told, dragging out the pleasure by withdrawing slowly then ramming back in hard and deep. He watches in awe as Chibs arches his back off the bed with that first thrust, his eyes rolling up and his lids shuttering over them. He purposely avoids touching the small bundle of nerves for a few minutes to drive Chibs crazy with want, to keep him on the edge as long as possible wanting to watch the man come undone beneath him.

Chibs is climbing higher with every stroke, the stimulation from feeling every ridge and vein of Juice's cock massaging his insides almost electric. Juicy's controlling the fuck and he knows the lad's purposely denying him that extra buzz a direct hit to those nerves will incite, but it feels so fucking  _ _ **right**__  that he lets him until he just can't take anymore. He tries in vain to roll and raise his hips to  _make_  him hit it, but the lad's too smart for that and counters every attempt.

He's panting for breath, his heart racing already and his cock is like a goddamn leaky faucet – and while he's loving every  _fucking_  second of it, he needs to come – and he tells the lad so. “Bloody hell, Juicy, stop muckin' about an fuck me. I ain't gonna break, ye numpty.  _ _ **Harder**__!”

If Juice thought he was amped before, Chibbie's command is like a shot of crank and his adrenaline surges, his motions quickened to almost inhuman proportion as he fucks the Scot within an inch of his life. Watching Chibs writhing in ecstasy beneath him, alternating between clutching Juice's sweat-slick skin and wrenching the sheets in his fist, muttering in what Juice can only guess is Gaelic as he nails the man's prostate with every furious thrust just spurs him on.

Chibs feels like his heart just might explode if he doesn't come soon. He's been riding the crest for so long and coupled with his cock getting constant stimulation with every move of Juice's hips from where it's pressed now between their stomachs - he's not gonna last much longer. He knows he's beyond coherent at this point, his brain won't work, can't form thoughts in English and he could really give a fuck less. He could die right now happily with Juice's cock embedded deep in his arse – his first true religious experience, he thinks.

Juice keeps up the frantic pace he's set, racing them both to what promises to be an orgasm like none either man has had before if Chibs' writhing and moaning is any indication. Juice bends down to kiss the Scot and his tongue is greedily sucked into the other man's hot mouth. He feels the end of Chibs' scarf tickle his chest and grins against the swollen lips beneath his as his hand once again winds itself in the fabric, limiting the other man's oxygen intake.

Chibs feels the scarf tighten and his vision starts to darken around the edges as Juice drives into him harder than ever. The last moment of awareness is the image of Juicy's flushed face as he moans, “Oh fuck, babe …  _can't_  … gonna-  _Oh, God_ _-_ ” and bright white flashes blind him as he cums hard, shooting rope after thick rope of spunk between their sweaty stomachs and he feels the warmth spread inside him as Juice's hips stutter and still.

Then everything goes dark.

Juice collapses onto Chibbie's chest, gasping for air and shaking uncontrollably. It takes a moment to realise that Chibs has gone completely still beneath him. He immediately panics, wondering if maybe he had tightened the scarf too tightly and accidentally strangled the man.

Chibs finally takes in a huge breath, opening his eyes and Juice lets out a shaky sigh of relief. Chibs sees the panic briefly before it fades and cups the side of Juice's face with a shaky hand. “Worried ye'd fucked me ta death?” he snorts.

“That's not funny, asshole. You like, stopped breathing and shit.” he replies shakily. Chibs kisses him soft and slow, pouring as much reassurance as possible into the kiss and sighing when he feels Juice relax.

“Tha's twice today ye fucked me stupid. Tha gonna b'come a habit, then?”

“God, I hope not. The unconscious part, I mean. It's some scary shit to witness.” A slow grin spreads across his face. “Does wonders for my ego, though.”

Chibs barks out a hearty laugh. “As it should, love, as it should.”

They settle into a comfortable silence for long minutes before Juice finally whispers, “I really am sorry, babe. I should have trusted you, given you a chance to explain like you would have done for me. It's just Fi-”

“Ey, none of that now. Ye had e'ry right ta think it. I know I's a right bastard ta ya in Belfast, ignorin ya the way I did, it's just seeing my Kerrianne again-”

“You love her, you're her dad. I totally get that. And Fiona's her mom-”

Chibs tilts Juice's face so he can look him in the eye. “An I'll always love 'er fer givin me ma daughter, but 'm not  _ _ **in**__  love wit 'er an'amore. She made 'er choice years ago – he smiles sadly, tugging at Juice's heart - an it wasn't me. 'Sides someone else snuck in an stole ma heart when I wasn't lookin.”

“Me?”

“Aye, you, ya numpty.” He cuffs the back of his head then kisses him softly, “Now if we're done rowin an makin up, how's about we get some sleep, cos somebody wore ma old arse out.” Silence falls again and Chibs thinks Juice has fallen asleep until he hears a whispered.

“Hey Chibbie?”

He grunts in response.

“I love your old ass.”

He presses a small kiss to Juice's temple. “Aye, ma old arse loves ye too. Just not twice in one day, eh? Don't think'll be sittin proper fer least a week.”

Juice just grins as he falls asleep, secure in the arms of the man he loves – and who loves him.


End file.
